


L'anniversaire du Roi

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Rencontre personnage/auteur, anniversaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Lors de l'un de ses anniversaires, Alexandre Astier vit une expérience étrange.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	L'anniversaire du Roi

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement posté sur le forum OnEnAGros pour l'anniversaire de notre auteur favori, je le remets ici.  
> PS : Dans cette histoire j'appelle notre bon Roi par son prénom malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui parce que c'est plus simple et naturel.

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. MAISON ASTIER – SOIRÉE**

_ALEXANDRE est entouré de sa famille. Ils sont là pour fêter son anniversaire. Quelqu’un éteint la lumière._

LES ENFANTS – Le gâteau ! Le gâteau !

_L’obscurité se fait totale. On n’entend plus un bruit. La seule lumière vient de la bougie sur le gâteau qu’on apporte._

PERCEVAL ( _chantant_ ) - « C’est l’anniversaire,

Dans tous les recoins … »

_ALEXANDRE s’est levé pour rallumer la lumière. Sa famille n’est plus là. C’est PERCEVAL qui a le gâteau dans les mains._

ALEXANDRE – Qu’est-ce que …

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. MAISON ASTIER – ENSUITE**

PERCEVAL – Sire vous êtes tout bizarre là.

ALEXANDRE ( _surpris_ ) – Franck mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

PERCEVAL – C’est qui Franck ? C’est votre cousine ?

ALEXANDRE – Arrête de me faire marcher et puis on est soupe assez comme ça du Kaamelott. Est-ce que tu pourrais …

PERCEVAL – Pourquoi vous me tutoyez, Sire ?

ALEXANDRE – Mais enfin !

PERCEVAL – En plus ça me gêne.

**3\. MAISON ASTIER – ENSUITE**

_ALEXANDRE et PERCEVAL sont assis à la table. ALEXANDRE essaye de comprendre. PERCEVAL essaye de suivre._

ALEXANDRE – Donc vous n’êtes pas Franck Pitiot ?

PERCEVAL – Parce qu’elle me ressemble votre cousine ?

ALEXANDRE ( _exaspéré_ ) – Non mais si en plus vous n’y mettez pas un peu du votre, on ne va pas s’en sortir.

PERCEVAL ( _contrit_ ) – Désolé Sire mais je savais même pas que vous en aviez une, de cousine.

ALEXANDRE – Ne m’appelez pas Sire !

PERCEVAL – Du coup je reprends ou pas ?

_ALEXANDRE soupire._

PERCEVAL ( _prenant ça pour une approbation, chantant_ ) - « C’est l’anniversaire,

Dans tous les recoins.

C’est presque tous les ans

Qu’on a l’anniversaire … »

**4\. MAISON ASTIER – ENSUITE**

PERCEVAL termine sa chanson.

PERCEVAL ( _chantant_ ) - « Cette année, c’est bien,

L’anniversaire tombe à pic. »

ALEXANDRE – Vous savez que c’est débile en plus.

PERCEVAL – Vous avez pas aimé Sire.

ALEXANDRE – Alors déjà arrêtez de m’appeler Sire. Et ensuite c’est débile parce que c’est comme si c’était moi qui me souhaitais mon anniversaire tout seul.

_PERCEVAL fixe ALEXANDRE sans comprendre._

ALEXANDRE ( _expliquant_ ) – Cette chansonette, c’est moi qui l’ait écrit.

PERCEVAL – Ah bah non Sire, je l’ai chanté rien que pour vous.

ALEXANDRE – Et vous la sortez d’où ?

PERCEVAL – Je sais pas, ça m’est venu comme ça.

ALEXANDRE – Ça vous est pas venu de nul part c’est moi qui l’ai écrit.

PERCEVAL – C’est pas possible. Vous auriez pu écrire tout ce que vous voulez, comme je sais pas lire …

ALEXANDRE – Non mais je l’ai écrit pour que ce soit vous qui le disiez.

PERCEVAL ( _hésitant_ ) – C’est pas faux.

ALEXANDRE – Vous voyez, ça aussi c’est de moi.

**5\. MAISON ASTIER – ENSUITE**

_GUENIÈVRE fait irruption dans la pièce accompagnée de MERLIN._

GUENIÈVRE – Oh un gâteau !

ALEXANDRE – Manquait plus qu’eux. Je suppose que vous n’êtes pas non plus Anne et Jacques ?

MERLIN – Ce sont des amis à vous que vous cherchez ?

ALEXANDRE – Laissez tomber. Qu’est-ce que vous faite là ?

GUENIÈVRE – On est venu pour vous souhaiter votre anniversaire !

MERLIN – C’est vrai Sire, vous êtes dans la fleur de l’âge.

PERCEVAL – Ça je sais ce que c’est ! C’est un genre de plante orange et feuilletée juste au milieu qui pousse au bord des rivières.

GUENIÈVRE ( _gênée_ )– Je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir bien saisit votre propos seigneur Perceval.

ALEXANDRE – Non mais désolé c’est ma faute aussi, c’est moi qui l’ai fait comme ça.

PERCEVAL – C’est pas faux.

ALEXANDRE – Non mais laissez tomber ce serait trop compliqué à vous expliquer.

MERLIN ( _vexé_ ) – Ah bah c’est ça ! Dites tout de suite qu’on n’est pas des flèches !

ALEXANDRE – Sans parler d’être des flèches, il vous faut quand même à tous un certain temps pour comprendre les trucs.

PERCEVAL – Non mais c’est pas grave Sire. Moi je venais juste vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

ALEXANDRE – Et c’est très gentil Perceval. Ce que je voulais dire c’est juste que comme vous êtes mes personnages, c’est un peu comme si je me souhaitais mon anniversaire à moi-même.

_GUENIÈVRE éclate en sanglots._

GUENIÈVRE ( _pleurant_ ) – Ah bah voilà ! On vient pour faire plaisir et voilà ! Si c’était pour dire qu’on existait pas, c’était vraiment pas la peine. Fêtez le tout seul votre anniversaire pourri !

_**FERMETURE** _

**6\. MAISON ASTIER – ENSUITE**

_GUENIÈVRE pleure toujours._

ALEXANDRE ( _doux_ ) – Approchez-vous. Tous les trois.

_Après quelques hésitations ils s’approchent. ALEXANDRE les enlace._

PERCEVAL ( _après un moment_ ) – Euh je suis pas sûr d’avoir tout suivi.

_**NOIR** _

_ALEXANDRE souffle du nez._


End file.
